Gifted
by Carlalalita
Summary: The Powers That Be decide to give Angel a gift to help him fulfill his destiny and recognize his redemption. Evangeline joins the team and changes Angel's world and outlook. Angel/OC. Please review. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

To the best of my knowledge Angel is the property of Joss Whedon.

* * *

All homage to the great creator Joss!

**Angel's POV**

Angel shook his head in self disgust, as he trudged through the sewers towards the small door hidden against the stone wall. "What am I doing here?"

The Powers That Be wanted to see me again and had sent a very powerful message through Cordy – that's what I'm doing here. But I knew nothing good could come from their 'summons', the last time they had informed me that I was chosen to become the champion of the world.

Me, a vampire destined to save humanity? What a joke of cosmic proportions. Didn't the PTB see the joke when I turned back into Angelus and took innocent lives?

"I must be crazy for listening to Cordy and Lorne," he thought.

Lorne had really felt I should do listen to Cordy's vision, it was his fault I was here now. All I really wanted was the chance to go home and sulk, alone and away from my friends looks of pity and concern. What I really wanted was out of this life. I'm no hero, and I was starting to feel that there was no way to really make a difference. I knew I was losing hope. Who was I kidding, since I'd lost Buffy, I had no hope and the thought of going through an eternity long existence alone was a sentence in hell.

I pushed inside the summoning chamber and lit the nearest torch . As the light grew in the room two familiar forms, one male and one female, shimmered into existence sitting on the marble thrones.

"You called?" letting my impatience show in my voice.

In a blink the female was standing next to me almost peering into my ear and said, "He wants us to know he is upset, he hopes to anger us with disrespect."

She flashed again and appeared standing to my far left, leaning on a pillar, turning her hands before her admiring their form.

From his seat, the male said, "He should not...it is unwise..." Then his head click to the right and he said, "Ah, that is his goal, he wishes to prove that we were wrong in our choice."

He blinked away and then appeared behind me and placed his hand on my head, "Yes, his feelings...do present a problem we may not have considered."

The female's eyes became cloudy and she focused on nothingness,"Yes, this will require our intervention, maybe a gift or an aid..."

The male returned to his throne in a blink, "It is agreed. And he will fulfill his destiny."

Angered by the way the spoke around me as if I was not in the room, deciding deciding my destiny for me, I growled, "You two just don't get it, I am not the right guy for this job, find someone else!"

The female blinked back to her throne beside the male, then they said in unison, "You will fulfill the destiny we have called you to."

With that the room grew cold suddenly, vortex winds began to swirl in the center of the room. I stepped back to the wall just as a body materialized and fell to the floor in the center of the maelstrom.

As the dust settled the form rose, examining the surroundings warily. From behind it, I first noticed the intricately carved katana sword attached to its back. Then I realized that the form was female. As I continued to look, she turned with cat-like grace, taking in the PTB and myself.

A roar that sounded oddly lion-like escaped her mouth as she reached with both hand to her boots and pulled out matching sai blades from each taking a defensive stance then asking, "Why have you brought me here."

The female PTB responded, "Calm yourself, Lady Evangeline, the Powers That Be have chosen you for a special duty. You will aid him," and she pointed at me, "fulfill his destiny as Earth's champion against the dark, demons and vampires."

The one called Evangeline spun on her heel and stared me up and down and sniffed the air. A grimace wrinkled her face and she spat, "Aghh, he is a vampire! I will only help the vile creature end his existence!"

The male PTB bellowed at her, "Silence! You both test us sorely today! You will be not harm our chosen champion and you will fulfill the duty given you here."

Then he looked at me and said, "The gift is your responsibility, you will help her find her way in your world and she will aid you in your battle."

The two PTB said together, "You will fulfill the destiny." Then they faded away.

"No!" Evangeline screamed and sank to her knees as they faded from view. "You can't leave me here, I want to go home! Please!" She fell forward as sobs wracked her body.

With the exit of the PTB the torch light started to wane and I knew we needed to leave soon. I took one step towards the door behind her, and she looked up at me with lightening reflexes again ready to fight, a growl rolling in her throat.

"Don't come near me beast!" she said her eyes full of hate.

"Okay, so just to be clear, you don't want to be here and I never asked for your 'help'." I made air quotes to emphasize my feelings about her.

"For the record, I am not like other vampires, I have a soul, I don't bite and I'm one of the good guys. So stop pointing those swords at me unless you want me to paddle your teenybopper ass. The torch is going out and it will be cold, dark and uncomfortable in her very quick. You can come with me while we figure out how to get you home or you can stay here, but I'm leaving" and I pointed to the door behind her.

She looked from me to the door then turned and inspected the room one more time. I guess she decided that she didn't want to be stuck in the equivalent of a marble tomb and slowly lowered her sai blades.

"I will go with you for now, but you'll understand if I'm skeptical about you being a 'good' vampire."

I started towards the door and this time she only stepped aside allowing me to pass then followed at what she felt was a safe distance.

* * *

It was almost daylight, but I had enough time to take her to Cordelia's apartment. I figured Cordy would be a better companion for her than 'a vampire'. Plus once she was occupied, I could find a way to get rid of her, she was the last thing I needed – an extra burden – no matter what the PTB thought.

We walked through the streets as twilight crested the night. She stayed three steps behind me at all times, but I could tell she was hyper aware of her surroundings. Again I found myself reminded of a cat by the silent way she moved.

When a scream broke the silence, I didn't have to think, I just ran towards it and yelled back, "Keep up or wait there! But stay out of the way!"

As I rounded the corner and saw four figures advancing menacingly upon two smaller female figures, I charged in taking two out with one roundhouse kick.

Before I could turn around, I heard, 'oof, then a body hit the ground, quickly followed by the sound of two succinct hits and saw a body fly into fence in front of me.

As I quickly glanced over my shoulder, I saw that Evangeline had taken out the other two quickly and best of all quietly. No need to draw the attention of the police. She stood unobtrusively behind me as I went to tend to the innocent.

The two women were huddled together hiding their eyes and had not seen the dispatching of their attackers.

"It's okay now, no one will hurt you," I said in a calm and reassuring voice.

As the women or girls I should say, because neither could have been more than nineteen looked up, I asked, "Do you live nearby or have a car? We'll make sure you get home safe."

* * *

It mere minutes before daylight by the time I made it to my small underground apartment. The unexpected rescue prevented me from taking my new responsibility to Cordelia's apartment. I had no choice but to bring her home with me.

When I held the door open for her to enter, she slowly edged in, keeping her back to the wall. She only looked away from me when she bumped into my living room lamp knocking it over. With inhuman speed and reflexes she caught and righted the lamp.

"Pretty good," I said, closing the door and headed to the kitchen. "back on the street too. Are you hungry?" I asked over my shoulder. I wanted coffee and a chance to think of what to do next. I heard her slowly enter the room taking in my meager decor.

"What could you have that I could eat, vampire?" she asked with a nasty emphasis on 'vampire'.

"Angel." I said as I scooped coffee beans into the grinder.

She looked up scanning the ceiling, I guess looking for apparitions.

"I have a name. Angel." I explained, "And I'd appreciate it if you could be polite enough to use it, especially in my home."

I continued, "The PTB called you Evangeline, is that right?"

"Yes I am Evangeline, what are PTB?" she asked looking confused.

"It's sort of a nickname my friends have for the Powers That Be."

"You have friends? Are they vampires or different types of monsters?"

This girl had a way of saying all the wrong things, shesh! I really didn't need this.

"My friends are human, most of them at least, Lorne's a Deathwok clan demon, but he's a pacifist."

I turned around and she was press against the door frame, just barely inside the small kitchen. This was the first time I could really looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the best of my knowledge Angel is still the property of Joss Whedon.**

* * *

**All homage to the great creator Joss!**

**Angel's POV**

She was just a teenager. Her skin was a soft tannish-brown, reminding me of caramel candies with a mane of black hair, thick and wavy, topping her head falling to just below her shoulders. Her dark eyes were wide with a slight slant on the outer edges, the line of her jaw was smooth sleek jaw line and she had high cheek bones. She had full lips that suited her caramel skin.

"Why would the PTB send you here to help me?"

"I suppose it is for warrior skills and talents."

My gaze quickly took in her muscular arms and abs on her five foot nine frame. I was too easy to notice her full breasts (a little fuller than I would have expected on someone so young) and the distinct flare of her hips. She was tall with a perfect hourglass shape. Quite simply she was more than beautiful, she was quite striking. Okay, that's not good. I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts, remember - just a child.

Evangeline wore deep rust colored leather pants that stopped just above her knees, her top was the same color and material, holding her firmly in place but stopping just below her sternum, leaving lots of smooth, toned, bare skin showing on her abdomen. She wore black boots, and I noticed that there were two handles protruding from each boot by the side of her knees. Along with the katana sword on her back she carried two small daggers, one on each hip.

"I'm guessing your talent has something to do with knives...Do you think you have enough sharp things strapped to you?

She cocked her head strangely and looked at me. "That and my people's blood is poisonous to predators and we are immune to preternatural infections such as from weres and vampires."

Changing the subject, I said, "Okay, first things first, if you're hungry I can scramble you some eggs."

She nodded and slid into the chair closest to the door. I a set about making her breakfast, as I did I asked, "I'm making coffee if you'd like some."

"Thank you that will be fine. Now I would ask you the same question you asked me: Why would the PTB, as you call them, name you Earth's champion?"

She just jumped right to the heavy questions.

"The short answer is that a long time ago, I was cursed by gypsies, my soul was returned to me so that I could know and feel all of the sorrow I had caused. I've spent the last century trying to be something other than a bloodthirsty killer."

"What would be the long answer?"

I placed the plate of eggs before her, unsure if she like ketchup. Ketchup is Cordelia's favorite topping when I make eggs, so I grabbed the bottle from the fridge just in case and set it on the table.

She waited quietly as I handed her a fork and poured two cups of coffee. I was in no hurry to rehash all of my inner insecurities.

I sat down after I placed the milk and sugar on the table and stared into my cup. Where should I begin? Shouldn't I be working on sending her back to wherever she came from?

"You know that's not really important right now, I think we need to focus on a way to get you home."

She stared at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

**Evangeline's POV**

"You are not what I thought, at every turn you surprise me and act out of character to what you are, " I said to the demon facing me.

"Yeah, thanks for that, um compliment," he replied lifting his cup to his mouth and drinking deeply.

I felt my eyes grow wide, "How can this be? First, you helped those two women those rogues sought to prey upon and now I see you drink something other than blood?"

"It's my soul, once it returned the demon left. I choose to help rather than harm and I like coffee."

"In all my training, I never heard of any thing as miraculous as this...you even have human friends. Do they know that you are a vampire?

"Yes," He replied looking uncomfortable. "Enough about me tell me about you and your world so that we can start work on getting you home. Let's start with what you were doing and where you were before the PTB dropped you here, maybe that will offer so clues.

As I listened to him, my mind raced and I said softly, "What if there is no going back? What if this is my destiny?"

"Destiny is not written in stone. I like to think that we have a choice no matter what the PTB say."

Evangeline had slowly start to relax while we talked, so when she suddenly began looking around, I knew something was up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uhmm," she stuttered, "I need to use..."

"Oh!" I jumped from my chair as the realization hit me and I pointed her towards the bath room. "It's over there, help yourself."

It's been a long time since I'd had a house guest and was out of practice at remembering normal humans needed little things like bathroom breaks. I stopped and thought about what else she might need ... things like a shower and sleep would probably be good at some point.

I was grabbing towels from the closet as she exited the bathroom.

"I thought you might like to cleanup and rest. I have a spare room you can use." She nodded and I handed her the towels, "Do you need me to explain how the bath works?"

"No I can figure it out, we have plumbing on my world too."

"Yea, that's good...when you're done the spare room's this way. If you're not tired you can watch TV, just make yourself at home." I picked up the remote and quickly showed her how to turn it on and off and change the channels.

As she marched back into the bathroom, I thought about one more vital thing she would need in the near future: Food!

I kept a steady supply of coffee, eggs and condiments in my apartment – I was sure she'd need more than that for her next meal. I was going to need some help so I went to the phone and started calling in help from my team.

* * *

**Please, please, please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To the best of my knowledge Angel is still the property of Joss Whedon.**

**All homage to Joss, the great creator!**

**

* * *

**

Angel's POV

It was Saturday, so the office was be closed. Wesley and Cordelia were off enjoying their much needed downtime. But both said that they would get to my apartment as soon as possible.

**Evangeline's POV**

After I showered, I put my same clothes back on, because I had nothing else to wear. When I came out of the small bathroom, Angel (_what a strange name for a strange vampire_) was no where to be seen. There were no other scents in the air, had he left? I heard a soft rustle come from behind a door at the back of the room. I walked to the door and looked in to find Angel shirtless, zipping up his jeans, a different pair than the ones he had been wearing, and I realized that I had walked unexpectedly into his bedroom while he was changing.

His back was to me and I could see that his shoulders were wide set and muscular tapering nicely into firm abs and a great ass (the jeans really showed off his butt). As he turned, I quickly stepped back and called out an apology.

Angel followed me out of the room grabbing a shirt and pulling on as he came. I got a quick glance at his front abs and chest. _Nice!_ I felt my face burn with embarrassment when I realized I had just scoped out a vampire, even if he was a 'good' vampire (and I was having trouble reconciling my brain to that).

"No problem, I should have said something before I left, I didn't mean to make you feel lost." He adjusted the shirt and I fought to find something else to look at, anything else but him.

I absently sniffed the air, noticing how his scent permeated the air, when I picked up a new scent – someone was coming.

As the doorknob began to turn, I grabbed my knife in my right hand and allowed my canines to elongate ready to defend.

"No, no, put that away," Angel's called urgently as a slender figure pushed through the door, its arms full of rustling white blobs. Its head obscured by green leafy stalks.

"That's just Cordelia, she's one of my friends" he motioned to my hands and said in a slow low voice, "its okay, put the knife away.."

Hearing the word knife, the one called Cordelia froze in her steps and I could smell the waves of fear roll off her.

She clumsily swatted the leaves out her face and started in on Angel with a shaky voice, "Knife! Knife!, You didn't tell me this 'guest' was dangerous! You made her sound like some lost little kid! You may be immortal mister, but some of us respond really bad to knives! You need to straighten her out quick so that there are no accidents with the pointy things!"

I decided quickly that this 'Cordelia' was entertaining and in no way a threat, especially as I gazed at her footwear. I mean, who could defend or attack in those flimsy sandals? And that heel would do nothing for her balance in a battle. So I stowed my knife back at my belt and retracted my canines.

"Cordy, I'm sorry. It's okay now. Thanks for coming and getting the groceries." Angel began taking the white blobs from Cordelia and carried them into his kitchen area.

With her arms free, I could tell that she was very pretty and had a nice smile.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia," she stated very slowly, emphasizing each word, searching my expression.

"I am Evangeline, I apologize, I did not realize that you were Angel's friend", I replied.

We stood their at stared at each other for a moment, then Cordelia said, "Okay, that's enough meet and greet," then she turned and joined Angel in the other room.

I followed curious about the white blobs she brought with her. The white blobs are called grocery bags and they held food that Cordelia had purchased for me on Angel's behalf. Cordelia continued to be entertaining as she shoved a slip of paper in Angel's face and then stood waiting with her hand out as he gave her several different pieces of paper in return. When he stopped, Cordelia said, "Gas too, boss man" and he gave her more paper. The look on his face was quite amusing. They had an easy manner between them and I could see that she was comfortable and trusted Angel deeply. Curiouser and curiouser...

Angel noticed that I scenting the air again. The door was still open and another human was approaching. "That's Wesley, he's another friend."

The one called Wesley entered and Angel introduced us. Angel got right to explaining how I had come to be on Earth and the encounter with the Powers That Be.

"Okay the first thing we need to know is the name of your world so that we can find the door back to it so that you can go home," said Wesley.

"My world is Nivia, but I think you are confused ... the doors between Nivia and Earth were closed generations ago. My people left earth under the guidance of the Powers.

"Are you saying your people were taken from earth, like scooped up by green aliens or something?" Cordelia asked. Along with entertaining, I would have to remember that she was easily excited.

"I don't know what aliens are, but our mutations separated us from the rest of humanity. Some how we were more accepting of evolutionary changes, the Powers offered us a chance to use our skill to help, ever since we keep the balance."

"Do you mind if I ask what are these mutations?" Wesley inquired. Next to him Cordelia mouthed 'Balance?' to Angel. Wesley and Angel both cast looks in her direction that resulted in her turning around to face me attentively listening.

I shrugged and answered, "There are the base mutations in our blood that we all share: immunity to all naturally occurring poisons and resistance to preternatural infections. Also, our blood is poisonous in large quantities to predators, even were and vampires. Then there are the environmental adaptations that many like myself have. My mutations are classified as feral upgrade, generation thr-"

I was stopped short as Cordelia screamed grabbing her head and falling out of her chair. Angel and Wesley rushed to her side trying to protect her from damaging herself.

The episode lasted little more than a minute and Cordelia opened her eyes and gasped out, "Big blue-green shaggy thingies, taking children from the Chuck E Cheese on Van Ness."

Angel gently carried Cordelia to the front room and placed her on the couch. Then grabbing his coat he bolted out the door, Wesley following close behind. I looked from Cordelia to the door and then raced after Angel.

* * *

**Please, please, please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

To the best of my knowledge Angel is the property of Joss Whedon.

* * *

All homage to the great creator Joss!

**Evangeline's POV**

"We'll take my car," Angel yelled as we raced a flight of stairs into a room with metal walls. Angel and Wesley climbed into a blocky, black metal object supported by rubbers – Angel's car I presumed. The top was supported by several very grimy panes of glass. Following their lead, I climbed into the rear opening seating myself in the middle. Angel made movement to a spindle and the thing roared to life and lurched forward. With great speed the 'car' carried us through the crowded roadways to some new destination.

"What is this 'Chutney Sheeves'?" I asked.

**Angel's POV**

I hadn't thought about Evangeline coming with us to fight the big bad until she climbed into the back seat.

Just like the night before, she more than held her own. And for the first time, someone else sprouted fangs in the middle of the fight. Those Hogarth were not expecting her. That surprise gave us a definite advantage.

Heading back to my apartment, Evangeline asked non-stop questions about everything she saw, heard or smelled. It was a good thing that Wesley was there with his Watcher knowledge. He handled most of the questions so I could just drive in silence.

But after the turnout of these last two battles, my silence wasn't about sulking. It was about thinking...thinking that maybe the PTB know what they're talking about after all.

It's almost enough to make me hope.

* * *

Evangeline's presence was a definite positive addition to the team. She was deadly, quiet and a team player...of course she also assumed that the lead the team – that is second to only me. This ruffled Wesley's feathers more than a little.

But Wesley's not foolish enough to challenge her – not unless he wants to be on the business end of one of her 'pointy things' as Cordy calls them.

Truth be told, she make a pretty solid second. I can see why the PTB choose her. Evangeline may not have volunteer to come here, but she take the responsibility seriously. I know she misses her home and wants to go back, but she never lets that get in the way of doing what the PTB have asked.

It only took about a month to get her to start calling me Angel and not just 'Vampire' or 'Champion'. I particularly dislike the title 'Champion' its a constant reminder of a job I frequently don't feel capable of.

* * *

Flashback to Evangeline's last moments at home

I took one last look at my reflection before I turned and picked up my things. Yes, I was ready for my first tournament. Like my mother and her mother before her, I would be the winner, proving by battle my right to rule beyond just my bloodline.

As I walked towards the arena, I could hear the sounds of the gathered spectators. As I stepped into the waiting area, surrounded by the other contestants, I saw my best friends, Maris and Kiva. We knew our skills were ready and that we were the best. When it was all over I would proclaim them my first lieutenants.

Maris and Kiva walked towards me and I held out my hand, we each grab the wrist to our left, forming a triangle with our arms. This was our show of solidarity and friendship. We all felt the same, even though we would be competing in the tournament singularly, nothing would tear us apart.

My mother stepped to the podium, and a hush stole across the arena. We dropped our hands and turned to hear her proclaim the start of the tournament and the rules. When my mother finished she descended from the podium and the trumpet hailed the start of the first trial and the the names of the first combatants shown overhead, nebulous sparkles in the sky.

As the crown princess, of course I was called to the first challenge. It was no surprise, that I was to battle Kiva first, it was well known how closely matched we were. But before the end of the day, I would have to show without a doubt that my skills were greater than hers and everyone else.

As I stepped into the ring, I glanced at my mother's smiling proud face. I turned to face Kiva and we began circling each other. Suddenly something powerful hit me from behind and I felt myself falling and blackness overtook me quickly. As the air rushed from my lungs, I could feel immense pressure pulling on my limbs threatening to first tear me apart then suffocate me.

As quickly as it started, it ended. My fall ended with me face down on a cold, hard surface – not the packed dirt of the ring I expected. I struggled to open my eyes quickly, desperate to regain my fighting stance. The first thing I saw was white marble as I looked up and around everything was white. I definitely was not in the arena anymore, but then where was I?

I rose from the ground, my surroundings were a matte of white stone, not much to see. But a scent. A disturbing scent... something old..something I should not know, but was burned into my genetics. I turned surveying the surroundings looking for the threat I knew I must battle.

Battle and win.

As I look for my opponent, I take in the form of two beings with auras of great power. They were not the threat. I knew this without a doubt instinctively. I quickly dismissed them continuing to survey the room, until he came into view.

The scent of the age old enemy of mankind – a vampire.

Upon sighting him, I let out a battle cry, a roar proclaiming the my feral strength as I grabbed my blades, ready to do battle to the death if need be to rid the world of this vile presence.

I watched the scene progress for what must have been the hundredth time. And as always nothing ever changed. No matter how I willed it otherwise. And just like every other time the dream ends when the torch goes out.

That's when I wake up. All of my longing for home and loneliness crash down on me in the darkness as I try to compose myself and not cry like a weak kitten.

The dream...memory hurts. Being here hurts. Missing my mother, my friends hurts. But know that every night I wake shaking from the dream, he knows – that hurts the most.

That darn vampire hearing. Plus he just doesn't sleep at night. Even after being here in his home for more than a month, knowing he's awake prowling around prevents me from finding a sound rest.

If I just listen I can here him in the main area of the house. Tonight he's reading. Such a normal pastime for someone so not normal.

But what is normal in a world besieged by vampires, demons and monsters?

How could the great Watchers sentence me to this? So many question and no answers. So tonight like so many other nights, restless and unable to sleep I rise from bed and begin to dress.

Who really needs a full night's sleep anyway?


End file.
